Well Stop Looking At My Charisma
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Company - oneshot. Joanne has a strong desire for Robby. And she's got a strong fantasy...and when Larry left them alone for a while she gave a free rein to her fantasies and her body desires. Robby/Joanne


Company – oneshot

 _A.N.: This is actually more less Joanne's thoughts, feelings and fantasies of Robby during Larry's absence on the party in the club. It contains true dialogue from the play from 2011 Stephen Sondheim's Company._

* * *

,,It's late,'' Larry slapped his hands on his thighs. ,,I'm goin' to the John , and when I come back , we will be leaving,'' he stood up looking down at Joanne. ,,The holiday is ending…okay ?'' he left.

Joanne put her empty glass on the table next to her and comfortably settled herself on the bar couch.

 _He's my arrogant, jealous bastard._ She thought for herself. _But I love him. He is caring for me, how darling. But Robby…Robby is hole different story…_ She looked at him, feeling suddenly some indescribable and inexplicable desire.

,,Well, hey I got the check ! Got-Damn it-He's….I know he's off to pay the check…or buy the place,'' Robert complaining in Larry's direction. Joanne giggled for herself in her mind on Robby's joke.

 _Yes Larry is rich, but that's not everything. He loves me…and how passionately. Would Bobby be capable of something like that ?_ Questioning herself she watched Robert, and that strange desire start overwhelming her body functions. Sure, she was listening to him, but not at all perceiving what he exactly was talking about. Or …she don't want to pay attention to it.

,,It's a comfort to have rich friends, but I do like to pay for things for some of the time,'' he explained to Joanne.

 _You are always so cute when you're talking. And sexy…you don't even know how much , kiddo ! Ah Jesus ! Things I could do to you. With YOU !_ She took a deep breath to return herself to reality.

,,Alright to talk me in do it !'' he said loud hoping Larry could hear him still.

That was it…if this wasn't a signal , what was it then…she start loosing herself in her fantasy.

 _,,What' behind this shirt Robby ?'' she sat beside him._

 _,,What do you mean Jo ?'' he watched her confused._

 _,,Let me take a look hmm,'' she rubbed his chest trough the fabric before descending her slender fingers on the upper button of his shirt. Going slowly down, unbuttoning one after another._

,,You've got a good third husband Joanne, he's a good man.'' Robert continued in his dialogue.

 _,,What are you doing Joanne ? You've got a husband , he's a good man.'' Robert want to protest before she rubbed his now bare chest. The smooth skin of his made her eyes flutter. Soft skin , but firm muscles. She bit her lower lip._

 _,,Yes he is, but you could be better…'' she whispered to his neck._

,,Anyway , thank you for this evening, I'm-I'm glad you asked me to join you , I was feeling really…low tonight ,really depressed .''

 _,,Oh kiddo , let me help you. I can make you relax,'' her lips brushing his neck. Lightly tugging his earlobe with her teeth before gently blowing on it._

 _,,But what about the others…Joanne we-we are in the bar and your husband could come back any moment and-and the others are staring-''_

 _,,Let them stare…they maybe haven't seen a real love , huh , look at them , they are just kids,'' her palms running along his chest and down to his stomach and then up again. He moaned quietly in his throat._

,, I drank but…phoa , you really put it away tonight, huh ?''

 _She run her hand across his crotch._

 _,,Jo !'' he said grabbing her wrist._

 _,,What Bobby-baby…You don't want me ? I thought you were interested in me. I thought that you were up to this all evening ?'' she softly wrenched from his grip, rubbing his growing bulge through his pants. He groaned in response._

,,Last several nights , you and I have gone out I have had a shameful hangover. Abominable !''

 _,,Oh I'll make you beg for me my sweet boy,'' she whispered kneeling in front of him._

 _,,J-Jo , wh-what are you doing ?'' his eyes closing when she unzipped his pants and pulling hungrily his member out. She licked her lips, bobbing her head down and taking his tip between her lips. Her fingers exploring the rest of his length. She went down on him receiving a loud groan, slowly coming back up and looking up at him. He pulled her up beside him._

 _,,Yes,'' he breathed to her neck when he finally gave in. ,,Yes I want you, but here ? Now ?'' his fingers reaching for her breasts over the lace hem of her shirt. She found the zip hidden behind the lace hem and unzipped her shirt in one quick movement. His hands descended on her bra._

 _,, Yes. Here. Now.'' She breathed. His hands went behind her , under the fabric. He clipped open her bra and desperately trying to pull it off her. His lips at last found hers, she whimpered when she felt his skillful tongue fighting his way in her mouth. She magically, by a few quick, short movements took off her bra without taking off her lace shirt. His hands touched the supple flesh of her bare breasts._

 _,,Ohh-Robby,'' she purred in his ear under his touch._

,,We would be doing permanent damage. Have you ever get that ?''

 _,,We could end in jail…,'' he kissed down her neck and to her breasts ,,…you know, for horrifying people in public,'' he sucked gently at her nipple._

 _,,Ah-kiddo…well you know wha-Ah-t ?'' she moaned ,,I don't fucking care !'' she kissed his hair as he was continuing to caress her bust with his lips._

,,I don't know , I think about the fact that you only drink with ME ? What ?''

 _,,Pl-please Robby…hunny,'' she guided his hands under her pants and to her panties to let him feel how wet she was…for HIM._

,,I mean…I guess that's not unflattering. No I-I don't depress you…do I ?''

 _,,Oh God Jo,'' he run his fingers to tease her where she needed him so much._

,,We've a good times and…you know-''

 _,,Let's have a good time,'' he breathed to her breasts. He nipped her panties. She couldn't stand more._

 _,,Yes Bobby-baby…please. Take me. Claim me. Show me your love. Do from your bad girl your good girl !'' she lay on the floor , taking him down with her , holding fistful his shirt._

,,Yeah ?''

 _,,Yeah ? Want me to claim you. Beg Joanne ! Beg me for it !'' he slipped his fingers under her clothes once again, sliding two of his fingers in her velvet heat._

 _,,Ahh-'' she grabbed his shoulder as the wave of pleasure washed her all over._

,,Whatever you say,'' Robert waved up and down with his hands because of Joanne wasn't answering ,but just gazing at him, making him confused.

 _,,You'll make me beg for you ? I'll make you beg for me Jo !'' he chuckled above her when he added third finger, the heel of his hand rubbing her clit._

 _,,Ah-Bobby !'' she moaned loudly. Her eyes squeezed closed as she tried to not loose herself in his touch._

 _,,Pl-please, I need you,'' she cried out as his fingertips found a sensitive spot inside her. She pressed his hand eagerly down on her._

 _,,Sto-stop-or you'll make me cum !'' escaped her._

 _,,You don't look like you want me to stop,'' he laughed , sucking at her neck._

 _,,God-Robby-you-you'll make-''_

 _,,I'll make you or you'll cum because you want it ? Will you cum 'cause of me or FOR me ?'' he kissed her jaw line._

 _She shut open her eyes. Watching his pleased features, she nodded._

 _,,Say it !'' he dared her. His fingers moving fast in and out of her. Heel of his hand desperately pressing against the swollen bud of her clit._

 _,,Pleaaaaase !'' she screamed as she came around his fingers._

,,No , I don't care for a cigarette if that's what you're trying to stare me into,'' Robby waved with pack of cigarettes in front of her.

 _,,You still want to continue ?''he teased her._

 _She giggled ,,are you fucking kidding me kiddo ?!'' clutching him desperately to her. She arched to pull down her pants and underwear._

,,I'm a product of my generation and I do not smoke-''

 _He grabbed her leg and put it around his waist. Gently kissing her, he guided himself to her. He slid inside her easily as she was wet._

 _,,Oh-Bobby !'' she moaned to his mouth._

 _They start rocking their hips together. He went back with his hands to her breasts , pressing gentle kisses at her neck._

 _,,Oh-Ro-Robby'' she purred in his ear._

 _,,Jo ,you sound so-so sexy…'' he breathed to her breasts , circling his tongue around her hardened rosy nipple._

 _His hips moving faster down on her. Her nails digging into his clothed back, pulling him closer to her._

 _,,Mmm…'' she whimpered as he touched that sensitive spot inside her with his tip._

 _Brushing that spot as his thrusts became deeper. He was panting above her hardly. Her breath also labored._

,,Uuuu , It is very drunk out tonight !''

 _,,Ro-Robby I'm-I'm gonna-''_

 _,,Yes Jo…come on…cum for me once more !''_

,, What do you lookin' at Joanne ?''

 _,,Pl-please Bobby-baby !''_

 _,,JO !'' he spilled inside her._

,,Is it my charisma ?''

 _,,ROBERT !'' she came hard collapsing beneath him from her strong orgasm._

,,Well stop looking at my charisma !'' Robert ended his monologue waiting for Joanne's answer , sign, anything. That was it for her, she _came_ because of _him_ …

,,When are we gonna make it ?'' she finally let it out.

,,I beg you pardon ?!''

,, When. Are _We_. Going to _Make. It._ ?''


End file.
